Our Love Will Find A Way
by txgal77
Summary: Bella spends all day trying to prepare the perfect Father's Day dinner for Jake, Charlie and Billy. She finds herself thinking back to the day her life changed forever and realizes this is exactly how things were always meant to be. *One shot submission for Father's Day Contest on Tricky Raven*


**I normally write Rated M Bella/Jake stories, however, I thought it was time to write something everyone would be able to read. This was an entry on the Tricky Raven website for Father's Day. I hope you'll enjoy this short, but sweet story of how I thought things would have been if Jake came back the night before Bella's wedding to Edward and gave one more shot at changing her mind.**

**Beta'd by: Shadowlynx**

**I do not own these characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I was running around the kitchen trying to prevent the food that was on the stove and in the oven from burning, when Will woke up from his nap screaming his tiny little lungs out. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I offered to cook a Father's Day dinner for Billy, Charlie and Jake. It would have been easier to go out to eat except this was my hubby's first Father's Day and he requested that his favorite meal be prepared by the best chef in La Push, me.

As soon as I was able to stop the water from spilling out of the kettle, I quickly ran into nursery to pick up Will before he got even more upset. It was apparent he was looking for something to eat as he viciously sucked on his hand trying to curb his hunger. I never realized how much a baby could consume until my little guy went through ten 4-ounce bottles in one day.

I placed the bottle into his mouth while making my way back into the kitchen, grateful that everything was under control. I kept an eye on the time, noticing that the guys wouldn't be back from fishing for at least another 2 hours. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing it was possible to pull off this dinner so that they would arrive home to a wonderfully cooked meal.

Will stirred in my arms as I sat down by the table, waiting for the oven timer to go off. I would never tire of staring at him. Every day I was mesmerized by his facial expressions and the way he showed his daddy's inherited strength as those tiny fingers gripped mine.

Who would have thought when Edward left my room, to enjoy hunting for his bachelor's party, I'd end up in Jake's arms creating this tiny being I now love more than anything? I coddled Will tightly in my arms as I swayed with him from side to side until he fell asleep. I'm not good with nursery rhymes or songs, but I tried my best to hum a tune while my mind wandered off to the night that altered our lives forever.

_I was a little sad as this was supposed to be the last night I would spend in my own room. My ears alerted me to something being thrown at the window, which caused me to jump off the bed hoping it was the person I've been missing these past few weeks. My heart raced as I saw Jake's silhouette through the glass even as I noticed the distressed look in his eyes. _

_A part of me wanted to yell at him for being so stupid by taking off, but I completely understood why he did it. Instead, he was welcomed by me placing my arms around his waist while my head rested on his shoulders. It always felt like home when I was in his arms._

_Why did I not ever realize this until now?_

_Before I could ask where Jake had taken off to, he made one more desperate plea trying to change my mind about becoming a vampire. I should have told him to leave. I should have yelled at him to mind his own business. I should have said he was ruining the high I was feeling from all the excitement of marrying the man I love._

_I didn't._

_Instead, I listened with an open mind and my whole heart._

_For some reason, his words latched themselves onto my thoughts and embedded themselves into every emotion I have ever felt towards him. There was never any doubt that Edward was the love of my life, until Jake said the one thing which would change all of that. I never stood a chance against a man whose total devotion to me was more than I saw coming from the man who promised me an eternity once we married._

_Jake grabbed me by the forearms, his eyes searched out mine showing me how much had hurt him by the constant rejection. Our eyes finally found one anothers and I couldn't stand to look away. I was fixated by his urgent need to convince me I was making one of the biggest mistakes of my life._

_He took in a deep breath before professing his love for me for the hundredth time. _

_I never stood a chance against the magnetic pull I suddenly felt towards him. It was as if he wrapped himself around me without physically doing so. The restraints were from his love, not his strong, muscular arms._

_Had he finally imprinted?_

_I wasn't sure how Jake managed to take every ounce of love I had for Edward out of my mind. The kiss we shared on the mountain, before he went into battle, became vivid as I remembered the vision I had of the life I could have if I chose life over death. I desperately wanted all of those things, suddenly having no desire to become a lifeless, cold blooded, soulless life form that used to resemble the clumsy girl who would never get to see her family or friends ever again._

_It wasn't Jake who forced himself on me; I was the one who needed to feel what I had been missing all along. Everything happened so fast. There was no time to rationalize the consequences of what would happen when I didn't show up at my own wedding. _

_Piece by piece our clothes came off. Our lips explored every inch of each others bodies as the world outside of my room ceased to exist. Neither one of us knew what we were doing, but that was to be expected from two people who would share their first time together._

_Jake stayed the night as we held each other knowing our lives were about to change forever. He promised to stand by my side when I called off the wedding, but it would be better for him to keep a safe distance from the wrath of my soon-to-be ex-fiancé who would probably be upset over my betrayal._

_The expected wake-up call from Alice, saying she was almost to my place, forced me to get rid of Jake to avoid any kind of confrontation between them. She already sensed something had dramatically changed since my future was no longer clear. I couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong, so I wore the guilt in place of the wedding gown I should have been getting dressed in._

_It didn't take long for her to figure out that I had been with Jake once she came over and smelled him all over my room, especially the bed. It sounds like such a cliché, but I really did feel terrible for what I had done behind Edward's back. The worse part about all of this, I didn't regret making love to my best friend and admitting it was him I had wanted all along._

_I knew I didn't have to become a heartless, cold vampire as I explained my previous confusion about loving him to Alice. I realized that Jake was my heart trying to show me what my mind refused to comprehend. I was honestly relieved that all of this happened before sacrificing everything for a person I was just infatuated with._

_The timing could not have been at the worst time. There were people who came in from all over the world to see us exchange our handwritten vows. Carlisle and Esme had paid for everything, which would surely upset them considering I've been like a daughter to them._

_Alice didn't even ridicule me for changing my mind hours before the wedding. She actually sympathized with my situation saying it was understandable why I was such an emotional wreck. I didn't deserve her kindness or pity, but I got it and felt bad for all the time she had invested into making my special day a memorable one._

_She handed me the phone, saying it was best to tell Edward before he put his tux on. Tears of remorse covered my face as I thought of his reaction to sleeping with Jake on the eve of our wedding. I only had to deal with what I had done until the day I left this world; he would carry around my confession of unfaithfulness, for an eternity._

_Love doesn't leave much room for thinking things through. I was caught up in the heat of the moment, in the desire to express things with Jake that I was never able to with Edward. Last night wasn't about giving into an intense passion; it was two destined souls finally following their natural course._

_Before I lost my nerve, I called Edward, asking him to meet me in the same woods where he once broke my heart then left me to die in my own personal hell._

_Alice hugged me tightly, knowing our close bond would shortly be severed. She was like the sister I never had. The Cullen's had already become a major part of my life but would no longer have any kind of ties after I gave Edward his mother's ring back._

_The second Edward showed up, he already knew I'd be calling off the wedding. Jake's scent still enveloped me, it spoke the words that were stuck in my throat, slowly beginning to choke me. His cold hands placed themselves on my face as his eyes showed a sign of relief that I was choosing the right path._

_I didn't understand how a man, who claimed to wait his whole life to find someone like me, could easily let go of the woman he was going to marry in a few hours. Maybe things were better to have ended this way. We didn't argue or even bring up what Jake and I had done behind his back. It wasn't helping my guilt, but I felt a little better about not marrying the wrong person._

_Edward kissed me on the forehead and left me all alone in the woods. This time I wasn't that same fragile girl. I was about to find my true destiny in the arms of a man who would give me a lifetime of his love._

_That alone, was worth living for._

Will became restless as he started sucking on his hand again. I warmed up another bottle then placed it in his mouth while caressing his chubby russet cheeks with my fingertips. His ebony colored hair was soft as I gently massaged his head while he finished the last of the milk.

He turned 3 weeks old today and already his features uncannily mirrored Jake's. The only thing Will inherited from me was my brown eyes and my nose. He looked like the little boy I saw running into the woods when Jake passionately kissed me on the mountain and stole one more piece of my heart as I fought hard to deny loving him.

I was naïve for thinking I loved Edward more than Jake. My hard-headiness shielded my eyes from seeing he was everything I would ever need. I'm forever grateful Jake never gave up on me or us.

As I held Will in my arms, I remembered how the life I almost missed out on became the one thing I'd never give up now.

_Two_ _weeks had passed since the wedding was called off and every gift was returned back to their proper owners. Edward was the one who showed up to the alter, telling everyone 'we' decided to call off the wedding. I would have taken full blame, but he didn't want me to face people always pointing fingers at me._

_I chose to wait until Edward and the Cullen's left Forks, before running back into Jake's arms. It would have been even more callous than cheating on the groom. My happily ever after would come. I had to be patient and wait for the right time to be with the man I truly loved._

_Before Edward went back to Alaska, he left me with his blessing as long as I embraced life and lived it to the fullest. My heart ached a little; after all, he was my first love._

_I was unpacking the boxes in my room when I came across some personal items that had me questioning when the last time was that I needed them. The calendar on the wall served as a reminder that I was exactly two weeks late. With all the stress I added to my life, I assumed my non-existent period was normal._

_I grabbed the keys to my truck, which was thankfully resurrected with Jake's help and drove to the pharmacy looking for a pregnancy test. When I returned home, I went directly into the restroom where I waited the whole time as recommended in the instructions. The results matched the chart which indicated the plus sign was a positive response._

_The strange thing was, I wasn't even upset or shocked. I looked down at my stomach, knowing this was going to be okay. I had already overcome things no one person should ever experience in their lifetime, this would be a walk in the park._

_As I pulled into the driveway of the red house where I had spent some of best times at, Jake was getting his bike out. He didn't even give me a chance to open the door when his arms ripped me out of the driver's seat. He held onto me as if I would change my mind about us and leave._

_His lips captured mine, making it impossible for me to share the news with him. We stood in the driveway unable to separate ourselves from one another, but I was okay with that. I never knew love could be so overwhelming, causing every fiber in your body to electrify just one touch of the one you're meant to spend the rest of your life with._

_No sooner did our lips finally part, that Billy and Charlie pulled into the driveway from their fishing trip. I never thought my dad would be even happier than me once he found out I called off the wedding to be with Jake. Billy was equally thrilled that I would eventually choose life over the inconceivable alternative life I had been planning._

_I wanted to share my recent discovery, but wasn't sure if it would be better to wait until we were alone or inform the future grandpa's while they were standing here. I decided to pull Jake aside asking him if we could go into the garage because I needed to tell him something important. A part of me knew Jake would probably react like I had about this baby, but I owed him time to let everything sink in before sharing this information with everyone else._

_Jake stood in the same place where I had told him about my plans for changing after graduation while I held onto the same motorcycle, bracing myself for his reaction. I knew he wouldn't be mad, how could he be. This was something we created out of our love for one another._

_"What's on your mind beautiful?" Jake said making me blush. _

_I deeply inhaled, as I softly said, "I'm pregnant!"_

_"Are you serious...we're really having a baby Bells?" _

_"Yes...you're going to be a daddy!" I said smiling while hugging my belly._

_His eyes got as big as the smile spreading across his face. Jake ran over to me, asking if I was sure before placing his lips on mine, showing how elated he was about this baby. His hands freely roamed my stomach as tears of joy formed in the corner of his eyes while mine fell uncontrollably._

_It was then, Jake got down on one knee asking me to marry him as soon as I was ready. He used a bolt from a car part to put on my finger, making this a very romantic proposal. He kissed my stomach and told the baby he couldn't wait to meet him__,__ then stood on his feet to brush his lips against mine before begging me to share the news with our dads._

_I never deserved Jake's love, especially after everything I put him through. Of course, he felt differently._

_Jake held my hand as we announced our very unexpected, but wonderful news to our Dad__s__. It was quiet for a brief moment then they started discussing all the things they would teach their grandchild about fishing. I was relieved they didn't get upset or disappointed with me and Jake. I'm pretty sure Charlie probably thought about where his gun was located for a second or two, but loved me enough to know this had to be the better scenario than marrying Edward._

_I leaned against Jake as he wrapped his arms around my mid-section and kissed the top of my head. _

_This wasn't the life I had planned on having. _

_This was something much better than I ever imagined. _

_I was about to marry my best friend, plus we would be having a baby together. What more was there to want or need? Everything started to fall perfectly into place._

_It was just like Jake said it would be, as easy as breathing._

The timer went off, bringing my thoughts back into reality. I laid Will back into his crib before working on the gravy for the mashed potatoes. My hands were completely covered from the ingredients as I washed them in the kitchen sink trying to get them clean. I smiled as my fingers circled around the ring Jake had replaced the bolt from the garage with.

It was hard to believe we got married on Mother's Day, a week before Will's arrival. I knew it was time to marry the person who sacrificed so much to make me happy. We were lucky enough to have Billy give us his house as an engagement gift. He didn't mind handing over the keys and deed to a place that held so many past memories of a life he shared with Sarah before her untimely passing.

Sam became an ordained minister and married us on First Beach. The wedding was simple which was exactly what I had wanted all along. My mom and Phil flew back to Forks for the nuptials, this time I paid for the tickets. It was great to have my closet friends and family joining in the joyous occasion.

No one judged or snickered as my huge belly made its way down the aisle wearing a white dress. After bailing on your first wedding, ending up pregnant after cheating on the groom, then inviting some of the people from the prior guest list, it would be too much to ask for people not to talk badly about you. However, everyone said, as long as I'm happy with the life I've chosen, that is all that truly matters.

They were so right.

I chose to live.

I wanted to feel the blood rushing through my veins into my face as Jake called me beautiful, making my cheeks blush. I loved feeling the pounding of my heart through my chest as Jake made love to me. The best part about being alive was being able to experience childbirth, no matter how much it hurt to experience 17 hours of labor to bring my child and Jake's into this world.

I looked at the time, knowing the guys would be back any moment and I still hadn't wrapped up Jake's Father's Day gift. I had racked my brain, trying to figure out the perfect present to give to the daddy who said he already has everything he could ever want. It wasn't until last Sunday, that I came across a breathtaking sight, I knew exactly what I'd be giving to Jake.

As I quickly wrapped up the gift, the sounds of men talking in the living room caused me to run into the dining room before they started mauling the food. I could tell they were starving from their reaction of the spread I set out for the three of them. I was pleased with the meal I prepared for them and knew they really appreciated all the work I put into this massive feast.

We enjoyed a very nice dinner even though Will woke up right when the strawberry shortcake was served. Jake went to get him as I handed Charlie and Billy their gifts first. They loved the 'I'm A Proud Grandpa' t-shirts I got them and said they'd wear them all the time.

Jake sat at the table holding Will in one arm while eating with the other. I offered to take the baby, but he said he had everything under control. I just loved how Jake instinctively took to his new role as a dad. He was a natural; handling the 3 a.m. bottle feedings, changing dirty diapers and getting Will to calm down every time he got fussy.

Once Jake finished eating, I excitedly handed him his gift and waited to see if he'd like it. He unwrapped the paper then stared at the pewter picture frame speechless. It wasn't until I saw a tear trickle down his cheek that I knew he didn't like it.

He loved it!

Charlie and Billy's eyes even watered when they saw the picture I had taken of Jake holding Will while they slept on the bed. It captured the softer, sweet side to my husband with our son, at peace with the world. I knew this photo would forever hold a sentimental place in Jake's heart once Will grew up and went out on his own.

Jake leaned over to kiss me on the lips, thanking me for his first perfect Father's Day. This was only the beginning of many more days like this to come. With every child we had, I would make sure to capture them with Jake and keep that moment on the mantle above our fireplace as a reminder of how life is so precious.

Loving someone should never cause you to give up the important things that matter the most to you. Family and friends are a blessing. Always surround yourself in their presence, as a constant reminder of what you could lose if an alternate choice was made. The only sacrifice you need to ever make is keeping your heart beating for them.

Life is truly a gift.

One where you get to experience the ups and downs of parenthood like arguing with your husband over petty things, then making up in very fun and exciting ways. Then one day finally growing old as your children become adults, have their own kids who will one day call you Grandma Bella while bugging their Grandpa Jake for piggy back rides.


End file.
